waltsalemastick_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Smbx The invasion 2 redrawn creepypasta chapter 2
I will add pictures of what happened when I am able too. Chapter 2: Gabber Gabber had the same shape as Dino island, except it was upside down, and it looked like a cave type world. There were no fortresses nor castles, which made me dissapointed. The world also has four moving levels, which are likely boss fight levels. The song of the world was not from the game, the song had a pretty unsettling feel to it. I was really puzzled by this world since it wasn't supposed to be in the game. There was a pipe at the end of the world that will take you to the next world. So I began the first level; it was a pretty simple and bland designed level - mostly hills. There were no blocks, and there was a mushroom at the very start. The background were blue hills with a night sky; the top of the hills were cut off, which made them look a little strange. There were no enemies, which made the level pretty boring and peaceful. The song of the level was a soothing sounding song too, which made the level very relaxing. The level had a walk offscreen exit. I thought that was pretty weird, since it's not the usual kind of exit the levels that the game had. So I ended the level and began the next one. It was a cave level filled with brains; the brains looked pretty grotesque, which made me feel uncomfortable. The enemies in the level were floating brains. The music in the level sounded a lot like the Mother Brain's theme, which kinda made sense, since this level focuses on brain enemies. The level was mostly flat and had a few cliffs, which is a pretty bland pattern. There are a few blocks though, but most of them had brain enemies in it, a few did have mushrooms though. I ran into a trembling toad, I was curious of what he was trembling about so I talked to him, but he said nothing, all he said was ".................................." The level had a walk offscreen too, so I moved onto the next level, it was a blue hill level just like the first one, except the level was a bit more interesting than just a bunch of hills and no blocks. The music of the level was the same music from the other blue hill level. The level only had one enemy, which was a blue koopa, who had a sad look on him, which made me not want to attack him, so I moved on and left him alone. I ran into another trembling toad, just like the other one, he says nothing. Also, just like the previous two levels, the exit was a walk offscreen. It was obvious that all of the exits in this world were gonna be the same kind. Right as I was about to leave, the sad koopa ran up to me and said, " Hi, can you help me find my friends? They are missing." Unfortunately, there was no way that I could help him, so I left the level and began the next one. It was a cave like one of the earlier levels. The level had a regular underground song, unlike the other cave level from this world. This cave had no brains in the background which made me relieved. This level was also more interesting then the other cave since this one had more then just cliffs and blocks. The level does have a few brain enemies, but it also had buzzy beatles and goombas. I ran into another trembling toad, but unlike the other two, he did say something, he says "He's coming......" "Who's coming?" I thought to myself. I did see that in fact nobody is coming, the only things that were coming were brains. I got to the end of the level and I finally ran into the moving levels. The levels were in fact boss fight levels. The first boss was the Giant spiny from the first world, I then noticed that it doesn't have any eyes, they were just open eyeholes with white pupils in them. The spiny had an expression of pure hatred, it's white pupils turned to fire and it began to attack. He acted the same way he did in the other two battles with him. I beat him with ease and his body gets distorted as he falls offscreen. I began the second moving level, the boss of this level is what I believed to be Boom boom, I guessed it was him because he had his face, but his body looked really weird, he had long tentacle arms and legs, and he had tentacle arms on his chest. He jumped constantly which made him quite a challenge, but I was able to defeat him. The next boss was Vinny, but he was just a shell, and the only way to beat him is to spinjump on him, he only had one life, which made him really easy. I then begin to fight the last boss of the world, and it was Wart. But he looked very different, he had long crooked claws and had several rows of sharp teeth like a shark. He also had spikes on him. When the fight began yellow pupils appear in his eyes and he gets an angry expression like the giant spiny did. He acted the same why like he normally does, and when I beated him his body gets distorted like the giant spiny's body did when he was defeated as well. And when I went back to the map screen, the music stopped. There was a new icon replacing the pipe. The icon looked like a spiky red koopa shell, the spikes on the shell were longer than any normal spikes on koopa shells. Since it replaces the pipe, there is no other way to exit Gabber. So I began the level. It was an abandoned toad town, there were very few toads, and the toads that were there were trembling. The music of the level sounded really unnerving, the song sounded creepy enough to creep me out a little bit. I soon noticed that there were limbs and pieces of toads on the floor and walls of the buildings. I got to what seemed to be the end of the town. I meet what looked like Kripa. It looked at me and it's black eyes glow yellow really brightly and the screen went black. When the screen went back to normal, the toad town was in the background burning. There was three text on the screen, it said " Run and hide." "Run and hide from what?" I thought to myself. I began running, and I soon heard a thundering roar in the background. And that's when I saw IT. When I first looked at it, it looked like Kripa, but I soon looked a little closer at him and I was frightened at what I saw! Kripa had a horrifying redesign! His skin was scratched and torn, and I could see it's skeleton, but there was no blood on him, he was filled with lava. His skeleton looked like it was made of lava rocks, and there was ash constantly coming off him. His jaw had a half a jaw on both sides of his original jaw, and they looked metalic. He had several rows are sharp teeth in his jaws. His eyes were black like they originally were, and he had glowing yellow pupils. Kripa was supposed to be a demon beast before, although he didn't really look like one because it was just red, but it DID look like one now! I ran as fast as I possibly could, and I found a part of the town that wasn't burning. I tried to get in the buildings but the doors wouldn't open. The fiend gets closer and closer to me. Before it could catch me, I entered a door that worked. It took me inside of the building and I found another door. It took me to the back of the building and I found a pipe. The fiend was no longer in site, so I entered the pipe and it took me to the next world, Sashish. I couldn't believe what I seen, I definatly didn't put any of THIS into the game. I was pretty frightened and curious, what is the rest of the game like? I didn't really want to continue because of the scary thing I just saw, but I was too curious to stop yet.